


Settling In

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Introducing the series, this part features Catra and Adora moving in and getting used to their new lives





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea that got way out of hand. It started off with me thinking about Catra doing things my mum's cats do, and then a day later i had an entire universe and about twenty chapters worth of ideas. There will be dramatic scenes in later chapters, but we're going to start off with some domestic Catradora fluff.
> 
> Hi if you're starting this series! I've written so much, and there are some stories I'm really proud of later on...this all got entirely out of hand, but I'm glad it did. I hope you'll find more than a few parts to the series that you enjoy.

Just the feeling of the key slipping into the lock filled Adora with joy. It was a momentous occasion – her and Catra finally moving into their own place – and standing here with the girl in a dimly lit communal hallway seemed almost inappropriate. She wanted fanfare, she wanted celebration, she wanted-

“You know you have to turn it?” her girlfriend’s voice behind her jolted Adora back to reality. She looked around to see Catra grinning at her, one eyebrow raised.

“I know!” chuckled Adora, “I was just thinking what an amazing moment this is – us finally moving in together.”

Catra nodded, “Yeah, it’s pretty awesome. So come on, open up!”

The blonde girl took a deep breath and turned the key. The door required a bit more force to open than she expected, but it wasn’t long before the smell of fresh paint hit her nose and the two of them stepped over the threshold. It was not the greatest of homes – a 1-bedroom flat in a run-down block – but it was _theirs _and that made up for everything. The apartment was fairly small, the door opening into a short hallway with a bedroom and a bathroom off to the right-hand side. At the end of the hallway, the main living room was a reasonable size compared to the rest of the place, with a small kitchen area crammed into one corner of it.

For a first home, Adora thought, it really wasn’t that bad. One day they’d look back at this with fond memories, she was sure. Besides, once they had moved all their stuff in, it would be a lot cosier than the sparse white-walled and grey-carpeted boxes the rooms were at the moment.

“Ahh, home sweet, completely empty home!” joked Catra. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and checked the time, “What time are Bow and Sparkles arriving with our stuff?”

Adora thought for a moment, “Glimmer texted me about twenty minutes ago saying they were just leaving, so they should be here any minute.”

“Better be, I need a coffee and they’ve got the kettle.”

The blonde girl laughed as she put her arms around her girlfriend. The two of them shared a few moments of silence, looking into each other’s eyes, neither believing how lucky they were to have found the other. There was unspoken pride in the hug, Adora proud of her girlfriend for overcoming the challenges of the past and becoming the amazing young woman she was today; Catra proud of how strong, caring and patient the taller girl was.

“Love you, Catra.”

“Love you too.”

Adora pecked a kiss at the end of the brunette’s nose, making her squeak, which in turn made the blonde giggle, “Cutie! Oh, I’m ringing!”

The sound of a phone vibrating and then emitting an upbeat ringtone forced them apart so Adora could fish her phone out from her jacket. She put it up to her ear and answered, “Hey Glimmer!... Yep… Cool… Okay, we’ll be right down.”

She took the phone from her ear, prodding the screen to end the call, then smiled at Catra, “They’ll be here any moment. I said we’d wait outside.”

“Let’s do it!” Catra rushed past her towards the apartment door, ready to set their new home up.

The moment Adora and Catra exited from the block, they saw a white van parking in the small parking area at the front of the property and went over to greet it. As they approached, a short girl with pink and purple hair jumped down from the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Hey you two!” Glimmer waved, the two girls waving back, “Sorry we’re a little late, we-“

A young man appeared from behind the van, grumbling loudly, “…that you didn’t even have- Oh, hi Adora, hi Catra.”

“Hey Bow,” they replied in unison. Adora had known Bow and Glimmer for a few years now. They had met when they were all at university together – Adora and Bow had lived in the same halls, whereas Glimmer was in some of the same lectures as them. They got on incredibly well right away, and even though the future turned out different for each of them, the bond remained. Bow stayed on at university and was now studying for a master’s degree in history, whereas Adora had finished the year before now working in a clothes store whilst struggling to find work in her chosen field of psychology.

Glimmer, meanwhile, had dropped out after the first year. Being the daughter of Lord and Lady Bright Moon, she had endless supplies of money and didn’t _need _a degree: her late father Micah had founded a fairly large tech company, while her mother, Angella, was heir to the Bright Moon estate and she had given Glimmer everything the girl wanted. After getting bored with her course, Glimmer just stopped showing up to most of her lectures. Even so, she kept in regular contact with Bow and Adora, and always said they were the best thing about going to university.

“As I was saying,” Glimmer continued, “We were a bit late because _somebody _kept on criticising my driving and I had to stop and tell him to shut up!”

“That’s because your driving was awful!” the boy stressed, “It’s like you were trying to kill us!”

“Oh, so I went a little fast…”

“I swear you almost left the ground a couple of times!”

“Well they’d be called _slow _bumps if they wanted you to go slow over them,” the pink-haired girl shook her head in frustration, as Bow sighed loudly, “Anyway, we’ve got your stuff.”

“If it’s not been destroyed by Lewis Hamilton here,” Bow muttered quietly. Glimmer ignored him and slid the side door of the van open, revealing the mishmash of furniture, boxes and various items that they had loaded up previously at their old places. The van was barely big enough to fit everything, so Bow had needed to rearrange things to be able to close the doors. Now they were at the other end, ready to unpack, he wasn’t quite sure how to get everything out again.

“Alright!” Adora commanded, “Everyone just grab stuff and take it up. We’re number 14, up on the second floor.”

“Whoa whoa, hold on,” Bow held out an arm across the van’s door, “Get the small things up first, then we can deal with the furniture after.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Catra saluted, eliciting laughter from the others, then leapt over to the van, picking out a small, fairly light box and leading the way inside.

Unloading even just the small items and taking them upstairs took a couple of hours. They weren’t helped by the warm sun that beamed down on them, making the exertion of carrying heavy boxes feel even more exhausting. About an hour in, Catra had decided to stay in the apartment to rearrange their belongings so that they weren’t blocking the hallway and that they’d be able to get the furniture in more easily. Or at least that’s what she told the others; in reality she was just being lazy.

Before long, a tired Glimmer trudged in with the final box, leaving it in the bedroom and calling Catra back downstairs, “Can you come down now? We’re onto the big stuff and we’ll need your help to get it in.”

“Sure!” the girl appeared from the living room, clapping her hands together, “Let’s go do this!”

The two of them headed back downstairs, where Bow and Adora had unloaded parts of the bed – a piece of furniture that, handily, could be disassembled for easier transport – and leant them on the side of the van. Catra saw the various pieces of metal and smirked, “Gotta have a bed, hey, Adora? It’s where the magic happens, after all!”

Her girlfriend blushed and pretended not to have heard, “You take these up, Bow and I will follow with the sofa. Got it?”

“Yep, got it!”

She grabbed several of the metal tubes that would make up the head of the bed and strode back towards the building. Having not been going back and forth in the hot sun meant that Catra still had quite a bit of energy, so she managed to make several trips to get the parts in the time it took Bow and Adora to extricate the sofa from the back doors of the van. She arranged the various pieces of the bed roughly where they would need to go, so it would be easier to reassemble it later.

Downstairs, things were not going quite so well for Bow, Glimmer and Adora. The main door to the apartment block was quite narrow and manoeuvring a sofa through it was not a simple task. They tried various angles but had not managed to get through, and Adora was beginning to get anxious that they’d be stuck, but after a good half an hour of trying, some more wiggling and pushing eventually saw it through. Thankfully, getting it upstairs proved to be a lot easier than they’d thought, the wide stairways giving them plenty of room to work with.

Finally, they reached the door to their new apartment, another worryingly small space to get such a large piece of furniture through. Adora paused the moving for a moment to duck inside and get her girlfriend to help them.

“Catra?”

No response. Adora tried again.

“Catra?”

She was sure the girl was up here and went into the living room to see if she was there. No luck. She turned back, pushing open the door to the bedroom. The sight before her made Adora gasp as a feeling of adoration shot through her. Sprawled across the floor, asleep in a sunbeam, was her girlfriend. Just seeing Catra like that made the stress of the day melt away – the way that the girl was blissfully asleep in the warmth of the sunlight, oblivious to the chaos around her, made Adora feel so grateful that they had finally been given the opportunity to live together.

“Hey, did you-“ Glimmer poked her head around the door, stopping when she noticed Catra sleeping on the floor.

“Yeah,” whispered Adora, “And I don’t have the heart to wake her up. That’s just… she’s too cute.”

With a slightly mischievous grin, Adora pulled her phone out from her bra – it had been far too warm for her to keep wearing the jacket, and she had no pockets on anything else, so she had had to improvise. She held the phone sideways, and pointedly pressed the screen to take a photo.

“Yup, keeping that one for when I need to tease her. Which will be _often_.”

“You’re so mean, Adora!”

Catra began to stir at the sound of hushed voices, opening her eyes to see the two girls stood over her, “Oh…hey, sorry.”

Adora laughed, extending an arm to help her girlfriend up then squeezing her into a hug and making her squeak, “I should be mad, but you are the cutest thing ever.”

“Adora,” croaked Catra, “Can’t… breathe…”

The blonde knew she was exaggerating, but let her go nevertheless. The three girls returned to the hallway to assist Bow with the sofa, which went in much easier than they had expected, and soon they had everything they owned in the apartment, albeit in a disorganised mess. With no more to do, Bow and Glimmer bid the couple goodbye, leaving them sat up against some boxes, exhausted.

“Oh, what a day…” Adora groaned, taking hold of Catra’s hand in her own and kissing her cheek.

Her girlfriend sighed happily, “Yeah, but it’s all worth it. I can’t believe this is ours! Like… we can finally do all the silly little things couples do, like make breakfast together, or sit and watch a film cuddled up on the sofa.”

“You know… the TV and the sofa_ is_ pretty much all we have available right now. We could do that last one.”

Catra yawned and stretched her arms wide, “We need to eat too. And seeing as we’ve not been shopping... Chinese?”

“Chinese,” Adora nodded firmly in agreement, picking her phone up from the floor and bringing up a menu, “Alrighty, what do you want?”

“Usual,” her girlfriend replied, taking her own phone out to browse through some films, “So, what’re we gonna watch?”

The blonde girl glanced over, “Gimme a sec, just ordering the food… and done. How about something romantic?”

“Adora,” Catra looked up at her with a disparaging expression, “You’re so soppy, ugh.”

“Yeah but you love me for it.”

“I do, I do…”

They both giggled for a moment, before becoming lost in each other’s eyes again. A warm smile spread across Adora’s face as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. The mess and disorder around them faded away, replaced with calm and love, as though the two of them were the only thing in the world. It was an unspoken reassurance that everything would turn out fine which comforted them both. Even though the next few days would be a non-stop stress of unpacking and setting up, they had each other and they could get through anything together. The rest of their lives started here.


	2. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra goes to meet Adora on her way home from work

“Yes, if you tap ‘restart’ your phone will restart,” Catra rolled her eyes, thankful that giving technical support over the phone allowed her to make all sorts of faces at the people she was speaking to, “Now give it a moment… and you should be fine. No, thank _you _Mrs Kennett. You have a lovely day now, goodbye.”

The moment the line disconnected, Catra clicked the mouse to log out, having positioned the cursor in just the right place during her final call. She wrenched the headset off herself and slammed it on the desk, a little harder than she intended to, then spun round on her chair and standing up to leave her desk behind.

“Oh, Catra, a word before you leave?”

Ugh, that was her floor manager, Liam. Liam was a smarmy little teenager who had been promoted purely on the fact that most of the rest of the staff actually liked each other and didn’t want to start cracking the whip on their friends. This guy, on the other hand, was universally hated for his slimy attitude and high opinion of himself. Catra closed her eyes for a moment, seriously considering ignoring him and running out the door, before turning around to look at his annoying pale spotty face with his annoying hair that continually flopped over one of his annoying eyes so he constantly brushed it aside with one of his annoying hands. She hated this guy.

“Please make it quick, I have to be somewhere.”

He gave her what felt like a fake smile, “Listen, Catra, I don’t want to get…y’know… but your call stats have been way down the last couple of weeks. If you can’t get them back up, I’ll have to put you on performance management.”

“I know, it’s just been a busy time for me,” Catra sighed, “I moved in with my girlfriend two weeks ago and we’ve only just managed to finally unpack everything. It’s taken up my entire life.”

“No, I understand. I was just giving you a heads up so you can sort it out before we have to get official. Anyway, you go enjoy the rest of you today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure,” she replied flatly. Today had been a reasonable day for Catra, her calls mostly from the incompetent rather than the angry, so having this right at the end made her feel like she had been punched in the gut. Was it too much to ask that she would be able to leave _not _feeling like she was on the verge of losing her job?

Catra barely looked up from the floor as she walked to the bus stop in the industrial estate and perched herself on what passed for a bench. While she waited, she tried to cheer herself up by thinking about Adora. Their shifts today were roughly similar, so she was going to pick her girlfriend up after work – she was quite sure Adora was looking forward to it as much as she was. The bus journey into town took around 20 minutes, which Catra spent mostly staring through the window whilst she drowned out the outside world with some loud, angry music through her headphones. She hopped off and began to walk up the hill to the clothes store where Adora worked. It was fairly busy for a weekday afternoon, which made it easier for her to navigate through the street without being caught by the beggars, charity collectors or religious recruiters.

As she passed a florist, an idea struck her: what if she turned up to Adora’s work with a bunch of flowers? It was like something from a cheesy romance novel, but she mainly wanted to see the look on her girlfriend’s face when she embarrassed her in front of her colleagues. Catra did an about-turn and went inside, coming out with a small bunch of red and white flowers – Adora’s favourite colours. She would have liked to go with roses for the extra romantic vibe, but she worked part time in a crappy call centre – she wasn’t made of money.

Finally reaching Adora’s store near the top of the hill, Catra paused for a moment to ready herself, and then went inside. Stood at the front, in a fashionable light blue dress, was a woman in her early 40s, straight blonde hair harshly framing her face. It was Adora’s manager, Hope. Catra had never really understood this woman, she was cold, but not unfriendly, and their interactions were always awkward.

“Hi, Hope,” she smiled uneasily.

“Ah, Catra, those flowers are… attractive. I assume you’re here for Adora. Her shift will be over in- “ she paused to look at her watch, “4 minutes and 12 seconds. Feel free to wait.”

Catra nodded and quickly took herself to the opposite corner, away from the uncomfortable conversation, and began to look at various pairs of jeans. They weren’t really her style, but she wasn’t here to buy anything – it was incredibly expensive anyway, she could get them for half the price at a supermarket.

“Hey!” Adora tapped her on the shoulder and Catra pivoted around to see her girlfriend stood smiling at her.

“Adora!”

“I’m almost done, I’ll – are those for me?” she pointed to the flowers Catra was clutching.

The brunette blushed a little, “Yeah, I thought…”

“They’re lovely, thank you. Anyhow, hold onto them for a few minutes, I’m almost done and… well, you know Hope, if she catches me talking to you before the last second of my shift…”

Catra laughed and continued browsing the hangers. Five minutes later, Adora re-appeared, now wearing her jacket over her work clothes.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“Almost!” Catra stuck her tongue out and offered the flowers, putting on an affected posh accent, “For you, madame.”

Her girlfriend put her hand on her chest in mock surprise, and mimicked the girl’s speech, “I do say, Miss Catra, these are quite spiffing. I do hope I am not being too forward, fair maiden, but would you like to come home with me?”

“What a spiffing idea! Chiff chiff!!” both girls burst into laughter, tears coming into Adora’s eyes she was laughing so hard. It took them a while to regain their composure, and when they did, one glance at each other sent them into hysterics again.

“Stop it!” Adora put her hand up so she couldn’t see her girlfriend, “People are staring!”

Catra tried to stop herself giggling, “I didn’t…. I didn’t do anything, _madame_.”

The last word set Adora off again, and she ran out of the shop to try and calm herself down without Catra distracting her. It took a few minutes, and she thought she probably made some very odd faces at passers-by, but she finally managed to stop laughing just as Catra came outside to find her. They joined hands and walked back down the hill towards the bus stop, making small talk about their days at work. Adora chatted for a bit about some new displays she had created, then Catra told her about some of the more interesting calls she’d taken.

“There was one more thing though,” the brunette’s tone became more serious, “My boss took me aside as I was leaving and said I wasn’t doing very well. It almost ruined my afternoon.”

“That’s no good,” Adora squeezed her hand as the two of them reached their destination, “Can I do anything to help?”

Her girlfriend shook her head, “My mind has been full of moving and unpacking recently. I’m sure I’ll be back to normal now we’re pretty much done, but it did still worry me.”

“Yeah, everything will be fine,” Adora reassured her, “Hey, bus is here!”

The two of them got into the queue, letting a few people board ahead of them. Catra got on first, pulling a slightly crumpled ticket from her pocket and scanning it on the reader, then stood aside to wait for Adora, who was attempting to balance a bag and the flowers whilst reaching for her smartcard.

“Oh, are those for me?” joked the driver, a middle-aged lady with a very friendly demeanour, as Adora scanned her card “You know I _have _to drive this route, you don’t need to bribe me with flowers!”

Adora laughed and gestured towards Catra, “Oh, no, they’re from her.”

“Ah, young love… You two are so cute. Take care, darling, thanks.”

The blonde followed her girlfriend right to the back seat of the bus and settled in next to her, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder.

“Aw, you’re tired?”

“Yeah. I had a long day. Plus, you’re comfy.”

Catra momentarily nudged Adora away so she could free her arm to put it round the girl and pull her closer, “Want me to cook tonight?”

“Mhm, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, anything for my wonderful girlfriend!”

The couple spent the rest of the journey in near silence, cuddling up together in the corner. At the other end, their block was only a short walk from the bus stop, and they arrived back in their apartment soon after. Days like today, where they both went to work in the morning and arrived home together in the evening, made them feel like a ‘proper’ couple. The mundane day-to-day life with each other was what they both wanted, and each day they had that made them feel like the luckiest people in the world.


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has an idea of something they can do during a lazy day at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still suck at endings

Having a day off together was not a common occurrence for Catra and Adora. Their shifts rarely aligned, so days when neither had to work were few and far between. There were always many half-formed plans for exciting things to do together when they were both free, but most of the time these came to nothing, with them preferring just to spend time at home together.

On one such day, Adora was sat reading, whilst Catra was laid on the floor playing on her phone, with her feet raised up on the sofa. They were both engrossed in what they were looking at, so the room was almost silent. Both were happy just to be in the same room as each other, even if they weren’t talking to each other at that moment. Even so, a pang of guilt about being idle hit Adora. She was someone who constantly felt as though she had to be doing _something _productive, and allowing herself a lazy day did not come as easily as it did to Catra.

She looked up from her magazine, “Hey, do you want to do something?”

“Like what? I don’t really fancy going out.”

“I thought maybe we could bake some cakes or something.”

Catra let out a short cackle, “Have you been watching that baking show again? You’ve never made a cake in your life!”

“Exactly!” beamed the blonde, “I thought it would be something fun to do. And I’m pretty sure we have all the ingredients, so what do you say?”

Her girlfriend thought it over for a few moments, “Yeah, go on then. But if you so much as utter the words ‘soggy bottom’, I am leaving you.”

Adora nodded solemnly, then shuffled over towards the girl and whispered into her ear, “Soggy. Bottom.”

“Ew! Adora!” Catra shrank away as the blonde girl giggled. Her disgust was short-lived, however, and she too began to laugh. They both got up and went into the kitchen area, where Adora brought up a recipe on her phone.

“Let’s make some cupcakes!” she announced, “Are you ready, Baking Assistant Catra?”

“Ready!”

Adora read down the screen, “OK, so we need 110g of butter and 110g of sugar first.”

“Do we even have weighing scales?” Catra began opening and closing cupboards, clattering the contents around, “Oh wait, found them!”

She held a couple of saucepans back as she pulled out the scales, a small, cheap white plastic affair – but more than adequate for the job. Elegantly twirling around the room like a dancer, Catra went on to pick out the ingredients and weigh them out, putting them into the large plastic bowl Adora had readied on the worktop.

“Now we have to, uh…” she began to snicker, “_Cream _them.”

Catra threw her head back and huffed, “Why do you have to make it so dirty, woman?”

“You love it,” Adora stuck her tongue out, “Now get creaming, girl!”

Shaking her head, the brunette grabbed a wooden spoon and started to mix the contents of the bowl. She found it oddly satisfying, like she could take out her frustrations on the mixture, and went on for far longer than she needed to.

“That’s definitely done,” she smirked.

Adora picked her phone back up and read the next step, giggling as she saw what it was, “OK, next you’re going to want my eggs, aren’t you?”

“Oh for…” Catra dropped the spoon back into the bowl and walked out of the room. It was funny, she was just being dramatic, but she wanted to tease Adora, and stood in the bedroom for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen, where her girlfriend was stood facing away from her.

“I did the eggs,” Adora informed her, “and I’ve just added the…. FLOUR!”

With the last word, she spun around on the spot and ran a flour-covered finger down Catra’s nose, making her squeak and jump backwards.

“Hey!” the brunette slid her back along the worktop, eyes fixed on Adora as she sneaked around the girl and got herself within arm’s reach of the bag of flour, “That was underhand. Just like THIS!”

She scooped up a handful and let it fly into Adora’s face, covering it in flour. Her girlfriend stood open-mouthed with disbelief, “You little…”

Adora grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Catra, giggling uncontrollably as she did so. She saw her girlfriend reach for the bag once more, and swiftly picked it up, turning away and holding it close to her body.

“Hey, no fair!” the brunette laughed, trying to reach around Adora to get to the bag, “Give it!”

“Nope!” Adora twisted her body away from the attempts to take her ammunition.

“I’m gonna sulk!”

“Do it.”

“Fine, I’ll sulk in three, twooooooo…” Catra wrapped both arms around Adora’s midsection and batted the bag of flour away from her, spilling most of the contents onto the floor. Both girls ignored it, however, as Catra pulled her girlfriend back towards her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Hey Catra,” the blonde girl said, slightly seductively.

“Hey…” she kissed Adora’s cheek, “Bleugh, your face tastes like flour. Ugh.”

Catra let go of her and stumbled backwards, trying to get the taste out of her mouth while her girlfriend stood laughing at her, “You donut, Catra. Come on, I’m going to spoon the cake mixture into the trays. Would you like to spoon with me?”

“Plegh,” she spit the last of the taste out, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The couple worked together to lay out the cake cases and transfer the mixture into them, and then, when ready, Adora placed them into the oven while Catra set a timer. The taller girl closed the oven door and leant back against it, sharply inhaling as she looked at her girlfriend.

“So…” she grinned, “You know we have 10 minutes before I need to get these out…”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “What’re you thinking, _chef_?”

“Oh, I think you know what I’m thinking…”

Catra crept towards her, bringing her mouth close to Adora’s ear and whispering, “Why don’t you tell me?”

“I might just do that,” she replied suggestively, “Well, I’m going to ask you to get on your knees…”

“Uh-huh…”

“And I’m going to get something big and hard from the cupboard that I want you to use…”

“Oh, really?”

“And then…” her tone changed suddenly, “… while you sweep up the flour, I’ll clean the table.”

“Great idea! We _have_ made one hell of a mess,” Catra giggled. The two girls got to work tidying up after themselves. They’d got flour everywhere, and it wasn’t the easiest thing to clean up. Every time she thought she’d got it all, Catra saw another small pile of the stuff.

“You know I entirely blame you for this,” she said, getting to her feet.

“Me? Why me?!” Adora replied, a sly grin on her face, “I didn’t do anything!”

“But, but…”

“Don’t ‘butt’ me, woman!”

Catra chuckled and wiggled her backside towards her, “I am! I’m butting you!”

Giggling, Adora grabbed a handful of her girlfriend, getting a surprised loud yelp in response. Catra jumped forward and turned back around, sticking her tongue out ever so slightly. Before either of them could say anything, the timer beeped to indicate it was time to get the cakes from the oven.

“Ooh, they’re done!” squealed Adora, reeling around and picking up an oven glove to remove the cakes. She placed the tray on the stovetop and proudly breathed in the smell, “Wow! We did it!”

Catra glanced over, “We did. They don’t look that bad, actually… Go us!”

The two of them chatted for another few minutes, waiting for their baking to cool to a more palatable temperature. Then they each chose a cake to sample, raising them in the air like they were a sacred object in a holy ritual.

“Are you ready, Baking Assistant Catra?”

“I am ready, Chef Adora.”

They apprehensively bit into the cakes, hoping that they weren’t awful. To their surprise, they tasted better than they had expected. Not spectacular, not even as good as the cheap supermarket stuff, but for a first try they had done a pretty good job.

Adora beamed proudly, “Team Catradora does it again!”

“Nope,” the brunette narrowed her eyes, “No way. We are not giving ourselves a couple name. Please tell me you didn’t expend any brain power thinking of that.”

“I didn’t. Glimmer came up with it.”

“Dear God, that’s even worse,” Catra sighed, shaking her head whilst Adora chuckled, “She has officially done herself out of getting any of these.”

The blonde tilted her head, “I thought we were just gonna have them ourselves?”

“Okay, I’m good with that,” she responded immediately, picking up another one, “I am _good_ with that.”


End file.
